Archive '05: The Reason
by Escaflowne Angel
Summary: Archived from 2005: Revised. Jounouchi's life is on a one way track to hell. Can the stubborn CEO admit how he feels for the blonde before its too late?
1. Default Chapter

Ok… I'm gonna be redoing all the chapters of "The reason" cause if I don't, it will belittle the ending chapter, and I don't want that...

So here we go, the revised version of the first chapter of "The Reason"

* * *

The Reason

* * *

Bloodstained carpets, smashed windows, screams, cries, scars, burns, humiliation. Everything of the norm in the Jounouchi household. Nothing calm or peaceful to grace the doorstep, nothing calming or soothing in the youngest heart. Total chaos reigned wherever he went, or at least in his mind.

"Why do I even bother" the golden haired angel muttered to himself as he sat on his bed, running through the past events of his life in his mind.

His parent's separation…

His father's rape of him…

His first encounter with the boy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with….

Subliminal rejection from the boy…

Humiliation…

It all hurt so much, building up a wall of scars and bruises upon his heart. Now, the only one's he seemed to think knew him, and accepted him for who he was, was his friends Yuugi, and Honda, and his sister, Shizuka.

"It's all a LIE!" He exclaimed as he threw a book across the room, smashing up his mirror in the process. He didn't care. "It's all a fucking lie…" sobbing softly, he buried his face into his pillow, trying to block out all his thoughts.

* * *

School was no different, humiliation around every turn, rejection, lies… all lies. He didn't trust any of them, and no one blamed him for it.

The day hadn't gone well for him… at ALL…

"C'mere you little whore… you know what I want…" Jou's father said drunkenly as he tried to cop a feel on Jounouchi, who constantly squirmed in his grasp, trying to get away.

"Dad… I'm gonna be late for school! Please… let me go! Not right now…" Jou pleaded as he continued struggling.

"Aweh… c'mon boy… come over here and get it over with…" Jou's father demanded as he tried to pin Jou to the couch.

Jou growled, fed up with his father's behavior today, and quickly got free of his grasp, dashing towards the door, as he heard a loud SMASH by his head. He looked up to find the wall dripping with the foaming remains of his father's Smirnoff beverage, a piece of glass stuck in the wall, the rest of the container down by his feet.

"You little WHORE! Get back here ri- ooohhh… shit…" His father moaned as he ran off out of the room and into the bathroom, and the sound of his father getting sick filled the hall.

Jou gagged softly, but held it back, as he quickly grabbed his bag and made a hasty retreat.

* * *

When he got to school he was greeted by Yuugi and Anzu. Honda was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo… where's Honda, Yug?" Jou asked curiously

"I don't know… he left a few moments ago, maybe he went to class ahead of us" Yuugi suggested as they all walked into the school towards their classes.

Anzu chirped in her own remark before the group split up for the day "He looked kinda pissed…. Do you know what happened, Jou?"

"Hmm? No… I don't think I do… unless it's over that stupid argument we had yesterday, but I don't think he'd hold a grudge on something so insignificant…" Jou said as he closed his locker.

"Yea, your right… see you later, Jou!"

"See ya!" Jou replied as he ran off to his class to avoid being late. But as soon as he walked into the room, he tripped over something and fell flat on his face, not able to break his fall in time. He handed right on his nose, and yelped out in pain as he brought himself to his feet, to find Honda was the one that had tripped him. He was laughing his ass off in his chair, obviously happy about the fact that he almost broke his friend's nose.

"Honda, YOU JERK!" Jou exclaimed as he punched Honda across the face, causing Honda to get up and punch him back. They both ended up having a fist fight right in the classroom.

They both landed themselves in the assistant principal's office.

* * *

After he got out of the assistant principal's office, the bell had already rung for lunch to start. He quickly ran to his locker, to find he had forgotten his lunchbox at home. "Goddamnit!" He exclaimed as he kicked his locker, and headed to the lunchroom.

So he had to go without. He had no money, no lunch, and all his friends had another lunch period. Instead, he laid his head down on the table and tried to catch up on his sleep. But that turned into a total waste, when Seto Kaiba walked by and flicked him on the head.

"Wake up, you stupid Mutt… this isn't a kennel… so don't drool on the tables!" Seto said smugly as he continued on.

"You fucking asshole… goddamn rich ASSHOLE…" Jou said as he got up and whirled Seto around "You listen here, you goddamn stuck up piece of SHIT! I've had a bad day, and I don't need it to be any worse! So would you just LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE ALREADY?" He said with a growl.

"Awweh… what's this? The mutt gonna beg? Hnnn… looks like he knows who his master is…"

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, I'm not into bestiality…"

Jou growled at this remark.

"Stupid mutt… you wont ever amount to anything, so why do you even TRY to go up against me?"

Jou fell silent at this remark, as he looked away from Seto. He knew he was right, but he didn't want to admit it…

"….." He didn't say anything as he made a hasty retreat, leaving the young CEO extremely confused, and highly curious as he watched the blonde make his retreat.

"_What's HIS problem?_"

* * *

Jounouchi retreated into the bathrooms as quickly as possible; making sure no one was there, before he fell to his knees in the corner of the room, sobbing softly. He hated himself, every fiber of his being. He knew he was just a waste of everyone's time. Another sob escaped his lips as he pulled out a hypodermic needle, filled it up with a clear liquid, lifted his shirt sleeve up, tied a rubber band around his arm, and quickly slid the needle into his skin, it delivering the clear substance he craved so much nowadays.

"F-fuck…" He muttered to himself, feeling relieved of the strain of the craving. He quickly put these utensils away, and pulled out a bottle of chalky white colored pills, popping off the top, and popping two of the pills into his mouth, swallowing them with the water from the sink. He sighed and slid back to the ground, putting the bottle away and just sitting there, his tears continuing to fall silently.

Unbeknownst to Jou, was a pair of icy cold blue eyes that had seen the entire thing. They widened slightly as the young CEO saw the needle go into Jou's skin, and a small gasp escaped his lips. The Mutt… on drugs? Why?... Things just didn't add up…

As calmly as he could, Seto walked into the bathroom, to be greeted by the blonde's amber eyes, already been whipped clean of tears.

"H-hello Kaiba…" Jou said softly, as he gathered his stuff and walked out of the bathroom.

"Jou…"

* * *

End of Revised Chapter 1

* * *

Whatchall think of the revised chapter 1? Hmm? Is it better than the first try? I would hope so! Anyways… yea….

Read and Review…


	2. Same Old Insane One

Ok… here comes chapter 2… I'm writing it in biology class, or 1st period. I finished my test early, and now, I'm gonna write for yall… expect a TON of stories now that ive figured out that typing at school makes my brain jumpstart

Anyways… Here we go… Chapter 2!

* * *

The Reason  
Chapter 2: Same Old Insane One

* * *

Jounouchi quickly made his way out of the school as fast as he could, not making eye contact with anyone, and completely ignoring Yuugi and the others. His eyes filled with tears as soon as he got out of the school building, and he quickly made his way towards his house.

His intent? To drink away his depression, as he did every night. He had resorted to heavy drinking a few months ago, and now, it was habit. If someone pissed him off, he'd drink. If he was depressed, he'd drink. It was all the same to him.

He quickly made his way to his apartment complex, unlocking the door quickly and making his way upstairs to his room before he got caught by his perverted father. He succeeded in getting to his room without getting caught, and sighed softly, reaching under his bed and pulling out a six pack of beer. He quickly grabbed one of them and popped the top, guzzling it down quickly, before sighing, and reaching for another.

As he popped the top on the second one, he heard a light tapping at his window. He turned to look to see who it was, and found Bakura smirking back at him. He sighed and went over to the window and opened it for the silver haired demon, who quickly climbed in through the window and leaned against the wall.

"Damn, you're a fucking wreck…" Bakura stated as he looked Jou over and tsked. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Jou said dully as he guzzled down his beer. He quickly reached for another, and popped the top on that one as well.

"Slow the fuck down.. your gonna poison yourself" Bakura snorted as he walked over and grabbed one of the beer's off of the six pack and popped the top, drinking down half of it before bringing it away from his lips and sighing.

"What's wrong with that?" Jou sighed as he turned away from the silver haired demon.

"Froid dehors, blondie, froid dehors..." Bakura said in French as he took another sip from his beer can, sitting down in a chair by the dresser. "You know, I feel sorry for you…"

Jou growled softly, before turning back to Bakura. "Se desiderassi il vostro pity, I'd chiedono esso!" He snapped in Italian, downing the rest of his third beer, before reaching for another, grabbing it and popping the top, it fizzing and hissing at him.

Bakura chuckled softly and got up, walking over to the blonde and running a finger along his chin. He licked his lips hungrily "Oooo.. Feisty…" He cackled as shoved the blonde back onto the bed, before leaning against the adjacent wall, smirking and watching him.

"Vous savez, votre une petite chose sexy..." Bakura purred in French, keeping an eye on the blonde. He licked his lips again, and smirked.

"I'm niente ma una poca cosa del gioco a voi, arn't I?" Jou snapped in Italian as he turned away from Bakura. He didn't really want to talk to the demon. He was already hurting enough.

"Oh my… you know that really hurt!" Bakura taunted as he growled huskily, winking at the blonde.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jou snapped, his back still to Bakura.

Bakura growled, and quickly pounced on the blonde, pinning him to the bed, strattling his hips, and smirking, as he leaned down and licked the blonde's cheek seductively.

"Bakura… No…" Jou whined as he tried to get away.

But Bakura held fast.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Estate, Seto Kaiba was continuously distracted from his work, his thoughts on the image of the blonde shooting himself up. It disturbed him to see the blonde in such a…a…helpless state.

"…Maybe I was a little harsh…" Seto said as he continued to think. He had been like this ever since he got home, and he hadn't been able to get a single sentence down on paper.

Mokuba opened the door to Seto's office and blinked, seeing Seto so distracted, and wondering what was bugging him.

"Seto…?"

"Yes…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… please leave me alone for a while Mokuba… I need some time to think…"

"But… Seto…"

"Now…"

Mokuba sighed and walked into the room, hugging his brother around his neck from behind. "Alright… come get me when your done thinking… ok?" He asked

"Alright…"

"Promise?"

"Yea…"

"Liar…" Mokuba giggled softly.

Seto chuckled slightly, and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Alright… I promise for REAL…"

"Good…" Mokuba smiled and let go of his brother, walking out of the room and giving Seto his alone time.

Seto sighed and tried to get to work, but once again, his mind wandered to the image of the blonde.

"Goddamnit!" He snarled as he slammed a fist down onto the table. He soon sighed and tried to calm down.

"Jou…"

* * *

Jou lay there on the bed, sore and hurting. Once again, the Silver haired demon had his way with Jou, much to Jou's protests. Jou groaned in pain as he rolled over onto his side, tears streaming down his cheeks. He hated Bakura so much… yet he couldn't do anything to get him to stop.

He just had to lay there and take it, no matter how much it hurt. No matter how much he didn't want it. It didn't matter to Bakura.

"F-fuck…" the blonde cursed under his breath as he tried to move, and found it hard…He finally gave up trying to move and just lay there.

"I'm such a whore…" Jou sobbed softly as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

End of Revised Chapter 2

Whatchall think? I like it… much better than my first attempt XDD… anyways… blah…

Read and review…


	3. Aint Suicide A Sweet Option

Ok… Here's chapter three of "The Reason"

I hope you guys like the revised version!

Here we go!

* * *

The Reason  
Chapter 3: Aint Suicide A Sweet Option

* * *

The weekend passed by without a second glance, and soon everyone had to return to the hell hole dubbed as "School". Facing this reality made most moan and bury themselves deeper into the covers of their bed sheets, before their alarms reawaked them with its irritating buzz.

Jounouchi on the other hand, found it an escape from reality. He found it as an escape from his father's abuse, and so he welcomed it greatly. He sighed as he quickly made it out of his house, and walked off to the high school, eyes on the pavement.

When he got to school, he was immediately questioned over his numerous bruises.

"It's nothing, guys… I got into a fight over the weekend" Jou said plainly, very aware of the lie, not really wanting to tell the truth and face a very pissed off Bakura.

Things were bad enough without more abuse.

"Are you sure your ok?" Yuugi questioned worriedly, as he gently placed a hand on one of the bruises, causing Jou to flinch. Yuugi quickly removed his hand.

"Yea… I'm fine… really…" Jou looked at Yuugi and smiled, and Yuugi sighed, dropping the subject, but still eying Jou worriedly.

The teacher soon walked into the room and immediately got to work, beginning to write on the board and teach the class, who groaned at the new topic. "Now, now class… its not that hard really… see you just cross multiply X and 15… and you get 15X, correct?"

"Yes Mrs. Henrion…" the class said dully. The teacher smiled and continued her lecture.

At the end of class, the teacher gave them a huge homework assignment, causing the class to moan in agony. There they were… in school instead of their warm beds, and they had to do homework. It was enough to make anyone vomit.

Jou took his work without complaints and began to work on it. He had the highest grade in the class, and was rather proud of it. School was probably the only thing that kept his sanity intact. He smiled as he figured out the geometry problems effortlessly, and finished his homework before the bell rang, getting up with his work, homework, and calculator, putting his calculator up and handing his work to the teacher.

"Mrs. Henrion, I finished already… May I turn it in early, so I don't risk my dad throwing it away when I get home?" He asked as he placed it on her desk.

"Sure, and good job today, Jou.., you get better at this every day…" She smiled and sent him back to his desk.

Jou smiled and walked back to his desk, sitting down and resting his head on the desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

When the bell finally did ring, everyone scrambled out of their desks and ran to the door, heading to their next class, wanting the day to end.

Jou grabbed his stuff and headed out as well, him being happy for once. He smiled as he walked down the halls, only to run into Kaiba.

"Oh great… Just what I need" He moaned as he kept walking, praying that the CEO wouldn't talk to him.

Just his luck, the CEO stopped him. "Hey… Mutt… what the heck is wrong with you. I know you didn't get into a fight over the weekend. And you've been so depressed lately. What's up?" Seto asked as he walked beside Jou.

"Nothing's wrong with me… "Jou said unconvincingly as he kept walking, finding the floor tiles much more interesting than looking up at Seto.

"Bullshit…" Seto said as he walked in front of Jou, and grabbed him, pinning him to the lockers. "Tell me… What's wrong…" Seto asked again, holding Jou to the lockers.

"Oh wow... the great CEO actually touched the mutt... bloody fucking miracle..." A voice sounded as Bakura walked up onto the scene with a growl, as he quickly got Seto off of Jou.

"What the hell do you want, Bakura?" Seto asked angrily as he took a step forward.

Bakura ignored the question. "Word of caution… don't touch my boy whore… you damn egotistical bastard…" He smirked and grabbed Jou by his arm and dragged him off. Jou went with him without a struggle, though he didn't look up, favoring keeping his eyes shadowed by his blonde hair.

Seto stood there, confused, and rather worried.

* * *

After school, Jou made his way home as fast as possible, making sure to avoid both Bakura and Seto. He quickly ran through the park and up to his apartment complex, unlocking the door and dashing upstairs, newfound tears threatening to spill from his amber colored eyes.

When he got to his room, he closed the door behind him, locked it, and threw himself onto his bed, sobbing into his pillow. He hated his life. He wished it would all disappear.

But it wouldn't. So he grabbed his Swiss army knife out of his bedside table drawer, and a rag off the top of the table. He brought the blade of the knife down to the middle of his lower arm, and cut deeply into his flesh. Blood spilled out onto the carpet, and he watched it flow in its sad elegance.

As he laid down several more cuts onto his arm, a tear fell onto his arm, and seeped into one of the newfound cuts, stinging maliciously. Jou didn't even flinch. He just sat there, staring as his life essence as it fell out onto the carpet. He sighed as he pressed the rag to his cuts, stilling the bleeding as he heard a loud shout come from downstairs.

"BOY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS! JOUNOUCHI!" He heard his father shout. He sighed and put his knife and rag away, walking downstairs to find the ground covered in glass. He sighed as he proceeded to clean it up, getting his ass smacked by his pervert of a father in the process. It startled him, and he slipped onto the glass mess on the floor, cutting his cheek open.

"Haha… Dumbass" His father taunted as blood fell from Jou's cut cheek. Jou hadent even cried out at the cut. He just jerked the glass shard from his cheek, and continued cleaning up.

* * *

The next day at school, Jou wore a long sleeved shirt that covered his cuts up, even though it was the hottest months of summer. No one really seemed to notice much, though he did get numerous questions about the bandage on his cheek. He just told them he slipped while cleaning up some glass, the truth… but not all of it.

No one noticed the shirt, nor questioned it, except one worried CEO…

* * *

End of Revised Chapter 3

So… there's the revised version of chapter three! Whatchall think… I'm gonna start posting a story a day… if I can get inspired… I'll do the best I can…

Anyways…

Read and Review


	4. Frivolous Reasons

Okie… Here's chapter 4 of "The Reason"

Have fun..

* * *

The Reason  
Chapter 4: Frivolous Reasons

* * *

It was Friday at last, and the bell rang, releasing the students of Domino High to run to their after school activities and goof off all weekend. Jou was one of the numerous that ran out of the room. The teacher had decided to give them a Don't-do-drugs speech before they left, and they were all desperate to get away. 

Plus, for once, Jou was in a good mood. He hadn't gotten any shit from his father, hadn't gotten into any fights, hadn't seen Bakura, or been molested by him, and he hadn't been approached by Kaiba.

Though his heart lept into his throat and he jumped as he was dragged under the stairs. He turned to look at who had him, and saw Seto. "Goddamnit! Leave me alone already!" Jou exclaimed as he tried to struggle away.

Seto just stared at him, seeing Jou wince softly when he had grabbed his wrist. He looked at Jou's arm, still in his grasp, and pulled Jou's shirtsleeve up, gasping in horror at all the deep cuts plaguing his arms.

Jou just looked away ashamed, and pulled his arm away.

"Jou…"

"….." Jou walked off.

Seto stood there, in a state of shock, and his heart was aching terribly. He wanted to just go up to him, take him into his arms, and tell him how he felt…He didn't want to see Jou so upset. He couldn't stand it.

"….why…?"

* * *

Jou had managed to get his mind off of the incident with Seto, and was on his way to the arcade, agreeing to meet up with Yuugi and the others there. He blinked in shock when Miho ran up to him. 

"M-M-Miho?" Jou exclaimed as he was glomped by Miho. "B-but… HOW! I though you were in Germany!"

"I came back to see all of ya'll!" Miho said happily as she let go of Jou.

Soon a conversation started up between the two, as they walked down the halls, laughing and talking about days past. They talked for what seemed like hours, yet in reality it was only about 30 minutes, before Bakura approached the two.

Jou fell silent as he saw Bakura approaching. "…."

Miho looked confused, and nudged Jou "Jou… What's wrong?"

Bakura smirked and ignored Miho's presence. "C'mon… " He jerked his head towards the door.

Jou sighed and nodded. "Miho… I've got to go…. I'll talk to you later… Yuugi and the others will be going to the arcade later… meet them there and tell them I won't be there…." He gently hugs Miho and stays there for a moment, whispering to her so Bakura couldn't hear him "Miho… tell the others I won't be coming back…. Ever…." He trails off, as he let go, and walked off with Bakura.

Miho grabbed his wrist before he walked off, and saw Jou wince. She let go, realization hitting her, as she watched them walk off.

* * *

The sound of a dodge viper starting up in the parking lot as a certain CEO began to pull out of the parking lot, a million questions running through his head. But as he went to turn out of the parking lot, Miho ran up to is car and forced him to stop. 

"SETO! STOP! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" She shouted as she ran to the driver side of the car.

Seto blinked and stared at her "Miho? I thought you were in Germany!"

"Yea… I came to Visit… but I'll explain all that later… Listen… I know how you've felt about Jou for a long time, and you've got to help him… You have to find him, Seto!"

Seto blinked again and stared at her even more. "How did you figure that out… and what's going on?"

Miho shook her head at the first statement. "Its obvious BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She exclaimed as she placed her hands on the door. "Seto, Jou says after today, you guys wont see him again… He's planning to kill himself Seto!"

Seto's eyes widened slightly. "I…I knew he was cutting himself but… K-kill himself?" He stammered.

Miho smacked him upside the head to bring him back to reality. "There's no time for that right now! He's with Bakura… I think Bakura's been doing shit to him… but I don't know what… You have to find him before he kills himself!"

Seto snapped out of it and nodded, watching as Miho stepped away from the car, and he sped off.

* * *

Jou moaned softly in pain, as he tried to reposition on the bed, but found it impossible, and gave up. He had been tied to the bedposts and raped again by the silver haired demon, walking away with a very very sore ass, bruised thighs, numerous new cuts, and a new black eye. 

He knew Bakura would be back soon to continue, and he groaned at the thought. His day had been ruined, but that was typical. He had learned to deal with the fact that his life was hell.

He just wished Bakura hadn't tied him up so tightly…

But that was Bakura. No one was ever going to change the ways of that demon, though many had hopes on his hikari, Ryou. Though, no one wanted to subject the sweetheart to Bakura's wrath either. It was a lose-lose situation, so most gave up and stayed away from Bakura.

Hell, they didn't wanna die…

Jou wanted to though, so he let the demon have his way. Every time his father touched him, a part of him died.

Every time Seto snapped at him…

Every time Bakura took him…

Every new cut…

Every new burn…

A piece of him would die, and wither away. He didn't care anymore. He wouldn't be around much longer for them to abuse, so what did it matter?

"Let them have their fun…." He sighed as he stared at the ceiling, tears falling down his cheeks, as he heard footsteps on the stairs, signaling Bakura's return.

"Here we go again…" Jou groaned as he watched the demon walk into the room with his coy smirk, and walk over to Jou.

_I just wish things had of been different…._ He thought as the demon approached him.

* * *

End of Revised Chapter 4 

Well? What did you guys think? Much different than the original chapter 4… I like it better! …

Anyways…

Read and Review…


	5. Ending It All

Ok… working on chapter 5 of "The Reason"… bear with me, I've been writing in school and so I've had to keep putting my ideas off until I've been able to get on my laptop… course… it doesn't take much to be able to get on the laptop… just give them the old' puppy dog eyes… XPPP… ok… well… here we go… I'm hoping to make this chapter the longest one yet… here we go! Do be aware, this is the last chapter of this story… sorry guys…

* * *

The Reason  
Chapter 5: Ending it all

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person...  
__There's many things...  
__I wish I didn't do…_

Storm clouds hovered overhead; threatening to spill forth a flood of water as a blonde angel, depressed and alone, walked through the park on his way to a place where he knew no one would follow. He had been planning this for over a month now… and now… the day had come to go through with it…

End it all…

All he needed was his silver blade….

_But I continue learning...  
__I never meant to do those...  
__Things to you…_

His CD player blaring in his ears, a song that reached his soul, and brought more tears to his already red eyes. The sleeves of his shirt were already stained red with his blood, from where he had cut himself with a plastic knife in the school cafeteria's bathrooms. His sleeves still dripped the liquid life essence, leaving a trail of blood behind him as he continued on.

"F-fuck… " He stammered as he turned his CD player up louder, trying to drown out all doubts… all worries…

All regrets.

_And so I have to say...  
__Before I go…  
__That I just want you to know…_

Thunder boomed overhead as he began running, newfound tears spilling from his eyes and staining his cheeks, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered to him anymore. His life had been turned upside down and dumped into the garbage can, and there was nothing he could do to clean it up again.

The drugs…

The sex…

The lies…

All of it…

Irreversible…

Unchangeable…

_I've found a reason for me…  
__To change who I used to be...  
__A reason to start over new…  
__And the reason is you…_

As he ran, he slipped on the concrete, and fell flat on his face. He didn't even try to break his fall, as he lay there and sobbed. "I'm such an IDIOT…" he exclaimed as he slammed his fist hard onto the concrete, causing it to become more scratched up. He did this numerous times, before he finally stopped, and brought himself to his feet.

He looked down at his CD player… it was trashed. Scratched up to no end, the top had busted off, and the CD skipped endlessly. It didn't matter anymore.

He tossed it aside, though the song still played in his head, a constant reminder.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you…  
__It's something I must live with everyday…  
__And all the pain I put you through…_

He continued on his way, his eyes to the concrete below him, as he walked along, a light rain now falling, beginning to wet his blonde hair. He looked up to the sky, and let the rain fall onto his face as he held back a sob. The only one he knew without a doubt would miss him would be his sister. But she had lived half her life without him. She could manage. So it didn't bother him.

His worries were disintegrated….

_I wish I could take it all away…  
__And be the one who catches all your tears…  
__That's why I need you to hear…_

He quickly walked into a local bar, placing all the money he had in his pockets onto the counter as he sat down, downing the beverage the bartender handed him within seconds. His tears were masked by the rain water on his face, and he was glad. No one needed to see how pathetic he had become. They didn't need to have him be another burden upon their lives.

He downed another beverage quickly and effortlessly…

* * *

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba had been looking everywhere for the blonde. He had received word of Jou's intentions from a friend of Jou's, Miho. Miho knew that Seto liked Jou from the start, and went to him immediately, to try to get him to stop Jou. Now, the brunette was in a death race to try and find him before it was too late…

Before he could say what he wanted to say.

_I've found a reason for me…  
__To change who I used to be...  
__A reason to start over new…_

* * *

Jou's mind began racing with the thoughts of all those he loved as he sat there… some of which didn't even know how he felt.

_And the reason is you…_

Shizuka…

_And the reason is you…_

Yuugi…

_And the reason is you…_

Honda…

_And the reason is you…_

….and Seto…

His eyes filled with tears again, as he quickly ran out of the bar. He ran into the back of an alley and fell to his knees, burying his face into them as he cried softly. He hated the loneliness… the pain…

All of it… he wished it would all just vanish…

_I'm not a perfect person…  
__I never meant to do those things to you…  
__And so I have to say before I go…_

"Seto…." He muttered as more tears fell. "Seto… why can't you see how I feel…. Why cant I tell you that I…" he trailed off, as his mind fell into thought. He pulled out his dagger, and examined it.

* * *

Seto ran into the bar Jou had been in moments before, and began questioning the bartender of his whereabouts.

"Yea, he came in here real upset. He ordered a few drinks, and then ran out. He went around…" The bartender points to the left of the doors. "That way…"

"Thank you" Seto says quickly as he runs out.

_That I just want you to know…_

* * *

Blood poured out onto the pavement as Jou sat there, watching his wrists as his life's essence poured onto the ground. Salty tears fell to the ground, mixing in with the rain which was coming down harder than before. His mind had finally cleared of everything but one thing…

"S-Seto…."

_I've found a reason for me…  
__To change who I used to be…  
__A reason to start over new…  
__And the reason is you…_

He closed his eyes and sat there, thinking, letting his blood fall, as he heard footsteps coming towards him, and felt a pair of strong arms scoop him up.

"Jou! Oh god… JOU!" Came a voice, as Jou opened his eyes to see who it was.

It was Seto, soaked by the rain, thought his tears were evident. "Jou…! Hang in there… god… please, Jou…" He pleaded... which was a big surprise to Jou.

Jou only smiled weakly. He at least got his chance to tell Seto how he felt. "S-Seto…"

"Y-yea?"

_I've found a reason to show…_

Jou looked away slightly, becoming increasingly weak from the loss of blood "J-just w-wanted to say…. I love you, Seto…."

This brought more tears to Seto's eyes, as he pulled Jou closer, not caring that his coat was becoming stained with his blood. "Oh g-god… Jou… I love you too…. I always have… I just.. d-didn't know how to say it… g-god… please… don't go…" He sobbed softly.

Jou smiled, took Seto's face into his hands, and kisses him softly, before his body fell limp against Seto's, his life leaving him.

_A side of me you didn't know…_

"Jou…. JOU!" Seto exclaimed as Jou's body went limp. "…No…T-this is all my fault…" He said as a tear fell onto Jou's cheek.

"Jou…"

_A reason for all that I do…_

Seto sobbed softly, before he took a gun out of his trench coat, and pointed it to his head.

"W-wait for me, Jou…"

A loud gunshot sounded throughout the neighborhood.

_And the reason is you…_

As the young CEO lay there, dead and bleeding, his soul was greeted by a pair of warm, familiar amber eyes, a soothing smile, golden hair that caught every one of the sun's rays, and that same sweet face he had fallen in love with, all those years ago.

* * *

End

* * *

Well, that's it… this is the end of "The Reason"… I hope you guys, like it. And sorry for the revise of the chapters before it… I had to do it… they were just CRAPPY compared to this one… anyways… there is no more to this story… so don't ask……

Read and Review please… thanks…


End file.
